Video conference systems enable people of different locations to exchange opinions, information, intelligence and knowledge through video, and therefore are adopted popularly. A video conference system includes multiple endpoints, a local endpoint of a local user exchanges video conference packets with remote endpoints of other users to establish a video conference.
While holding a video conference, a local endpoint of a host user, who provides contents such as data, pictures, slides (briefs), and/or videos, transmits the contents to remote endpoint(s) of other participant(s). Therefore, the endpoint of the host user is referred to as a “transmitting endpoint” which packetizes the contents into video conference packets and transmits the video conference packets to endpoints of remote participants. And the remote participants become “terminal users”; the endpoints used by the terminal users, referred to as “receiving endpoints”, receive video conference packets transmitted by the transmitting endpoint.
During the video conference, for keeping key points of video conference and managing information of video conference, the terminal users demand to capture contents provided by the host user. However, with prior art, the terminal users can not perform real-time content capture while the video conference is still in progress; they have to capture the contents with complicated post-production procedure after end of the video conference. Please refer to FIG. 1 illustrating a flow 100 for a terminal user to capture contents of the host user according to prior art. During video conference (step 102), the terminal user of the receiving endpoint needs to activate a video conference recording function (step 104) for recording proceedings of the video conference. After end of the video conference and the recording (step 106), the terminal user has to replay formerly recorded proceedings of the video conference with playback software. During playback, the terminal user needs to search desired pictures of the contents again; when the terminal user finds a picture desired to be captured, the terminal user issues a capture command to the playback software (step 110), so the picture desired to be captured can be encoded and compressed as an image by the playback software (step 112), and then the captured image can be backed up in a storage device (step 114).
In other words, according to the prior art, even the terminal user has found contents desired to be capture during the video conference, the terminal user can not capture the desired contents (pictures) instantaneously; the terminal user has to perform capture with the post-production procedure after the video conference. This is time-consuming and inconvenient for terminal users.